1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a light-emitting device and more particularly to a light-emitting device having a photoluminescent layer.
2. Description of the Related Art
Optical devices, such as lighting fixtures, displays, and projectors, are required to emit light in a desired direction in accordance with the intended use. However, photoluminescent materials, such as those used for fluorescent lamps and white light-emitting diodes (LEDs), emit light in all directions. Thus, those materials are used in combination with optical elements, such as reflectors and lenses, to emit light only in a particular direction. For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2010-231941 discloses a lighting system including a light distributor and an auxiliary reflector to provide sufficient directionality.